Luna Longbottom
by Weasleyfan95
Summary: when Neville and Luna have feelings for each other. what will happen when they are revealed
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Luna Longbottom. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

It was early in the morning as usual; I was sitting in a compartment all by myself reading the quibbler. If liked Luna I must at least try and understand some of the things that she talks about. Oh god here she comes now. With her long blond hair and silver blue eyes I just melt.

"Hello Neville" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna, how was your holiday?" I asked.

"It was good, daddy and I were searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack again." She said so confidentially.

"How was your holiday Neville?" she asked.

"It was good. Spent a lot of time with my plants." I told her. Just then Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione walked in our compartment. Just then I knew Luna would be distracted by their exciting adventures and I knew I would never compare to the adventurous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Later on we got to Hogwarts and got onto the cartridges, which are pulled by thresals. Luna is amazing to me. I know people think she is loony and crazy but I think she is just open- minded. She continues to amaze me every day.

We walk towards the Hogwarts castle and we go our separate ways. She a ravenclaw and I a Gryffindor. I said my goodbye to Luna and went off to go get some food to eat and maybe some advice on how to be more interesting like Ron and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: The collision of Kisses!

Luna Longbottom: chapter 2: The collision of kisses

"Hey Harry, um can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yea sure whats up Neville?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to be interesting and exciting for I can get this girl I like." I told him.

"Oh fist, different things work for different girls, so um who is this girl you are talking about?" He asked.

"Luna" I told him. He stared at me like I was crazy for a moment but then he spoke.

"Oh, well Luna is a great girl. But I don't really know much about her. You probably should ask Ginny, she knows her more."

"Okay thanks." I said. I walked away feeling a bit embarrassed. But I went towards Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" I said to the redhead.

"Hello Neville, whats up?" she asked

"I was wondering if you could help me" I told her.

"With what" she asked.

"Well I like Luna, a lot, and I want to impress her. What does she like?" I asked her.

"Awe you like Luna that is so cute. Anyways you don't have to impress her, just be yourself. But if you still want to read the Quibbler and try and understand what she talks about. Like Nargles and stuff like that. She said

"Okay thanks Ginny" I said to her and then I walked away. I was walking in the corridor trying to think how to impress Luna with what she believes in. How was I going to do that? I was walking up the stairs when I collided into someone and we both fell. I looked up, I collided into Luna. Her knee was bleeding from the collision.

"Luna, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you okay? I asked

"Yea I am fine thank you." She said to me.

"Here let me help you." I said as I helped her up and helped her pick up her books. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Um thanks for your help Neville, I got to get back to the common room." She said not taking her eyes away from mine.

"Um, it was no big deal." I said back to her and not taking my eyes away. And before I knew it my lips were on hers, and her lips were upon mine.


	3. Chapter 3: A Date With Luna

Luna Longbottom: Chapter 3: A Date with Luna

We kissed. Wow I just kissed Luna Lovegood and she kissed me back. I never felt so happy before.

"Well that was nice" Luna stated in an awkward tone.

"Luna, uh, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her.

"Yea, I would love to." Luna said.

"Well I have to go, See you later Neville." She said smiling then she skipped off towards her comon room. As soon as she was out of sight I showed my excitement and ran towards Ginny to ask for more help.

"Ginny!" I screamed.

"Yea Neville?" she asked.

"I asked Luna out and she said yes." I told her

"Awe congratulations, where are you two going?" she asked

"I don't know yet, I thought maybe you would have an idea." I told her.

"How about the Hogsmet trip next weekend that would be perfect." Ginny suggested.

"That is perfect, thanks Ginny." I said and I ran off. I got into the common room and I told Harry of what happened with asking Ginny for help then colliding into Luna, our kiss and then asking her out. Harry liked the idea of a Hogsmet date as well. I couldn't wait to tell Luna the next morning and it came quickly as well.

"Hello Neville" Luna said.

"Hi Luna." I said back.

"Neville I was wondering if you could tell me where you plan on taking me for our date." Luna said dreamily.

"Is the Hogsmet trip next weekend good for you?" I asked.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea." Luna said smiling. The classes for the next week went by slowly and finally we were going to Hogsmet, and I was going on my date with Luna. I met Luna right outside of Hogwarts and we walked with all the others going on the trip, but we were walking side to side as friends, no we were walking hand in hand as a couple.

We got to the three broomsticks and I ordered us both a butterbeer. We talked, and apparently I make her laugh. Maybe Ginny was right, I just had to be myself. I told her all the stuff I knew about nargles though. She seemed impressed. We walked down towards Honyduks, and I bought her something sweet. We shared some cotton candy and sat hand in hand on a very uncomfortable bench. We spent hours at Hogsmet laughing and joking around that I almost forgot it was a date. Sadly the day came to an end. We walked back to Hogwarts with all that we bought and the stars shimmered so brightly.

"I had a great time today Neville, Thank you." Luna said.

"Your welcome Luna, would you like to go out again sometime?" I asked her.

"Yes I would like that very much." Luna said. Then she went on her toes and kissed me, and I kissed her back. I couldn't believe it. I just went on a date with Luna Lovegood, and it went really well. She laughed at my jokes, we had a good conversation. All together this night went pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4: The capture Of Luna

Luna Longbottom Chapter 4: The capture

The next few days had gone by quickly for my liking. But knowing I had spent them with Luna made everything better. And it certainly made everyday interesting as well. I walked into the great hall happily, waiting to see my Luna, but she wasn't there. I didn't see as a problem, I reckon she isn't awake yet, I mean it is the weekend. As breakfast went by Luna didn't show up, so as we had no classes today I decided to look for her. I was walking out of the great hall when I heard a whisper of words.

"Yea, Loony just disappeared." I heard in a whisper coming from Cho Chang. So I decided to ask Cho if what she knew about Luna.

"Cho?" I said as I walked up to her.

"Yes, um Neville right?" She said.

"Yea, um listen. I heard what you said. About Luna disappearing. And I was wondering what you knew about it." I told her.

"Oh Loony, yea. Well she came into the common room last night very late. And she went right to sleep. Then I guess a couple hours later she was awakened. I heard some noise in our common room, and when I opened my eyes and I looked over at Luna's bed and her curtains were ripped, and she was gone. Also her magazine was ripped and cut apart and spelt this out." Cho told Neville, than gave him the Quibbler to look for himself.

"It says that if we want Luna back, we would have to sacrifice something important, and if we don't in the next forty-eight hours she will be killed." Neville said scared.

"Oh well, too bad for Loony" Cho said.

"DON"T CALL HER LOONY! GOT IT! Neville screamed at her.

"Ooh somebody got a crush on loony. Well good luck getting her back Neville." Cho said while she walked away leaving Neville with his thoughts.

"Luna is gone, Where is she? How am I going to save her? Who would take her? I got to go find Harry, Ron and Hermione, they can help me out." Neville spoke to himself. Neville ran towards the Gryffindor common room. And knowing he was by the great hall and he needs to go to the seventh floor, well that can take up some valuable time. When he go into the common room he was out of breath, but he found who he was looking for.

"Neville, whats wrong." Hermione asked.

"Yea you look like you're about to pass out mate." Ron stated.

"It's Luna, she has disappeared. Someone has taken her. And I need you three to help me find her."

"Neville, she could be jus exploring, what makes you say she was taken." Ginny asked.

"This" Neville said as he showed them The Quibbler. And he told him what Cho said as well.

"Okay, now we have to search for Luna, but who would have taken her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Who would want to take somebody important to me?" Neville asked.

"I reckon it was Malfoy, he is always trying to mess with Neville." Ron said.

"Ron you don't have any proof that it was Draco, so you can't just accuse him without hard on fact that it was him." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione, but here is our proof. He is a creepy bloke, who loves to mess with not only us, but Neville as well." Ron said.

"Sorry Ronald, but it isn't good enough proof." Hermione said.

"Comon, if you're so clever, who do you think it was who took her?" Ron asked.

"I dunno Ron, I'm sorry Neville but we don't have a way to know who took her." Hermione said.

"Oh were never going to find her." Neville said sadly.

"Don't worry Neville. You and Luna are both friends of mine. And one of my friends goes missing. I will search for them until they are found. Don't you worry Neville, we will find her." Harry said. Harry always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Okay, so first I suggest that we try and find more clues as where Luna was taken, or who took her. Which means we are going to have to search the Ravenclaw common room." Harry Said.

"And how are we going to do that without getting caught?" Neville asked.

"We'll figure out a way." Said Ron, knowing the answer already.

"Okay and after we find the clues, we'll split up and we'll search for who took her, and where she was taken too. Ron and Hermione you will be with me. Ginny you will be with Neville." Harry Said.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione went off towards the common room. Harry graved his invisibility cloak and Harry, Ron and Hermione were off to search the Ravenclaw common room. When they got there, since they did not know how to get it, they had to wait for a ravenclaw to open the door for them. As it so happens Cho was coming their way, and she was with one of her ravenclaw friends.

"You know, it is so much more normal around here without Loony. I am glad that she disappeared." Said Cho's friend

"Yea me too" said Cho looking guilty. They opened the door, and as the trio under the cloak, they were able to slip inside unnoticed. Cho and her friend went up into the dormitories. But the common room was completely empty. They all searched for clues.

"Hey guys, look I found another quibbler." Ron said. It had another message, just like the last one did. It said. _This girl with hair of blonde that you seek she be in a hidden house way beyond a lake. If you want her back you have to give me something in return. Give me the boy who lived and I will bring loony home" _ That is when they knew where Luna was, and they knew what they had to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Luna

Chapter 5. Finding Luna

Neville and Ginny were as shocked as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were when they first saw the magazine. Neville was worried, what if his Luna was hurt? Or what if this was a trap and she was killed?

"Alright, so obviously the person is talking about the Shrieking Shack." Said Hermione.

"We just have to get in there and find her." Said Ron.

"Yes, but it's never this easy. Who ever took her will be there waiting for us." Hermione said.

"What if it is a trap?" asked Ron.

"Then we have to take a chance, Luna is our friend, and we should help her, and save her no matter what." Said Neville. Everyone looked at Neville in surprise.

"There is the Gryffindor inside ya Neville." Said Harry. The five of them went into a huddle and they devised a plan to get Luna back."

"Tonight we are searching for Luna, and we are returning with her alive." Said Ginny. They all went their own path as planned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went towards the Womping Willow. While Neville and Ginny went towards the shrieking shack through the Hogsmet entrance. Who ever took Luna would not expect backup, or people coming from both directions.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry were able to get inside the shrieking shack first they heard voices.

"Okay blonde girl. When Longbottom comes I will torture you, and then he will have to devise a plan to bring me Harry for I can bring him straight for Lord Voldemort." Said the voice.

"It's Draco!" Said Hermione angrily.

"I told ya" said Ron, happy that he was right and Hermione was wrong for once.

"Ron, now is not the time to rub it in alright, you can do that later." Harry said. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

Neville and Ginny finally entered the shrieking shack. They saw a room lightened up and two shadows. One standing, and one tied to a chair. And then they heard talking.

"So loony, where is your boyfriend now? Oh I know he is lying down in the Gryffindor common room, too coward to save you." Said the voice.

"Or he is right here, ready to kick your ass for kidnapping my Luna" Neville said. Draco stared at him, ready for a battle.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Draco "Stupefy!" yelled Neville. "Crucio!" yelled Draco. Neville screamed in torture. Luna watched in horror. "Reducto!" screamed Ginny. As she hit a book case and the books would have fallen on Draco, but he moved out of the way. And they hit Luna instead. "Sorry Luna" Ginny said. "Stupefy!" Screamed Hermione as she ran into the room. Draco was down, and they were all safe. Neville untied Luna, hugged her and then kissed her. "Oh I am so happy you are okay Luna." Neville said hugging her and not wanting to let go. "Thank you all for coming to my rescue." Said Luna "Were all happy that you're safe Luna, but can we get out of here before Draco wakes up and tries to kill us." Said Ron. "I agree" said Ginny. They all left to go to their common rooms, but Neville and Luna looked up at the stars, and sat by the lake hand in hand. 


End file.
